


Smell

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some Jaffa abilities Teal’c doesn’t discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stargatefic100 prompt 'Smell'.

There are enhanced Jaffa abilities Teal’c does not talk about. He made this decision after informing Jack O’Neill that muttering about killing Senator Kinsey in a public area was a sure way to invite trouble. Given that the public area was the SGC showers and O’Neill was twenty feet away from anyone else, O’Neill had been unnerved. It was fortunate that Teal'c omitted to mention that O’Neill’s foot odor indicated the start of what the Tau’ri called Athlete’s Foot. 

Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have displayed more of an interest but even they might be unsettled to know that there are certain things he can smell that they would rather keep private. This new-found sensitivity is something Teal’c would have found unnecessary in the past, but is something of which he is proud.

Teal’c knows the precise moment when Major Carter begins menstruation. This is something that has proven useful, as a silently offered gift of chocolate and a steaming cup of coffee with a splash of Kahlúa can make life easier on everyone. It is an ability taken for granted among the Jaffa women, so to have Major Carter view him as though he put every other male in the galaxy to shame with his sensitivity and thoughtfulness, is more invigorating than a dozen hours of kel'no'reem.

Teal’c knows when Daniel Jackson has masturbated. He can arrive at the base freshly showered and to everyone else the man smells of shampoo and shower gel; but Teal’c can smell it, the faint musk lingering, and it unsettles Teal’c. On such days Teal’c feels restless, aroused - and ashamed to even think that in the past the solution would have been so much easier, to think about that fact at great length. As first prime of Apophis, Teal'c would have made his approach. Daniel Jackson would have been flattered, much as a member of the Tau'ri would be flattered by the attentions of a movie star or someone of great importance and genius such as George Lucas. Daniel would have felt honored by the attentions of one of such high station in Jaffa society. He would have said yes. Daniel Jackson would have been his, hunger would have been appeased and much pleasure found. Sometimes, Teal'c thinks for hours about that hunger and that pleasure in that other easier world, often during briefing room meetings when the scent of Daniel Jackson stirs him and there is no escape. 

No matter how pleasant Teal'c would have made it for the other man, Teal’c still feels shame for his thoughts. On such days Teal’c will spar with O’Neill or engage in some other pursuit to distract him. It is never enough, but combined with kel’no’reem it keeps the hunger at bay until Daniel’s scent returns to its usual level of appeal, and Teal’c can return to thinking of Daniel Jackson in mostly non-sexual ways. Mostly. Oddly enough, on such days it is often O’Neill who asks Teal’c first to spar, as if seeking distraction himself.

Teal’c wonders just how much his enhanced ability is a "Jaffa thing" and how much is a "Daniel Jackson thing".


End file.
